Addiction Malheureuse
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Post-saison 2. Sherlock Holmes était connu pour ses addictions, malheureusement John Watson avait l'air de suivre le même chemin….


Sommaire : Post-saison 2. Sherlock Holmes était connu pour ses addictions, malheureusement John Watson avait l'air de suivre le même chemin….

Pairing : John/Sherlock.

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi.

XXXXX

_**Addiction Malheureuse. **_

XXXX

Il n'avait jamais vraiment voulu commencer. Parce qu'il y avait son père. Parce qu'il y avait sa sœur. Parce que même s'il ne pensait pas que tout était génétique et héréditaire, le passif de la famille Watson avec l'alcool n'était pas des plus glorieux.

Mais les circonstances difficiles l'avaient poussé à se retrancher derrière un bon verre de scotch.

John sourit amèrement, lui qui avait été si fier de ne pas se plonger à cœur perdu dans cette addiction auparavant.

Ni durant ses études, ni après une pénible séparation, ni après son retour d'Afghanistan.

Pourtant là, à la mort de Sherlock, tout lui paraissait ne semblait vouloir tourner rond.

Il s'était dit, rationnellement, que s'il buvait dans un pub il aurait moins l'envie de boire. Parce que consommation après consommation l'addition allait être salée et que le barman allait l'envoyer sur les roses à un moment ou à un autre.

Première mauvaise décision.

Les additions avaient beau être coûteuses il les avait toujours payées et c'était apparemment tout ce que le barman voyait.

Ça et que John savait plutôt bien tenir l'alcool. Mieux qu'il ne l'aurait pensé lui-même.

Le premier verre fit son apparition de suite après son départ quasi dramatique du cimetière. Il n'avait pas menti en disant à Mme Hudson qu'il ne pouvait pas retourner de suite à l'appartement.

Non, il s'était jeté dans le premier pub rencontré.

Mieux valait ça que de se plonger dans la première femme venue, non ?

Ce qu'il ne savait pas à ce moment-là c'est qu'il ne pourrait plus remettre les pieds au 221 B Baker Street pendant des mois.

Et l'habitude avait suivi.

Un verre après une journée de travail éreintante. Et un puis un autre parce que ce jour-là il avait eu trop de patients…

Toutes les excuses avaient été bonnes à l'emploi du moment qu'elles lui donnaient la satisfaction de se retrouver en face de son verre adoré.

Et puis….

L'habitude avait laissé place à l'addiction.

L'addiction inquiétante parce que rassurante.

John Watson était malheureux. Et pire que tout, John Watson noyait son malheur dans du scotch pur malt.

John s'était toujours trouvé raisonnable, ne cédant à la tentation qu'une fois son service terminé, qu'une fois que la journée était passée, qu'une fois qu'il était sûr de n'être un danger pour personne.

Sauf pour lui.

Mais sa propre personne n'était pas importante dans ces cas-là.

Il aurait fait plus attention si Sherlock avait été là, puisque le détective aurait eu besoin de lui pour protéger ses arrières.

Sauf que… tout le problème résidait *_**là**_*.

Sherlock n'était _**pas**_ là. Sherlock n'était _**plus**_ là.

Et Sherlock ne serait plus _**jamais**_ là.

Un mardi où sa gueule de bois avait été particulièrement douloureuse et misérable, John se promit d'arrêter.

Ce qu'il fit… pendant deux semaines.

La troisième semaine comportait l'anniversaire de Sherlock et tout le calvaire recommença.

En dix fois pire.

Le médecin comprit que quelque chose clochait réellement dans sa vie quand un matin, au lieu de son (leur ?) traditionnel thé, ce fût un verre d'alcool qu'il avait entre les mains.

Courageusement il se regarda dans le miroir et ne reconnut plus du tout l'homme qui lui renvoyait son regard.

Perdu, fragile et indéniablement pitoyable.

Voilà ce qu'était devenue sa vie.

Une fois encore sa résolution de se tenir éloigné d'une bouteille d'alcool ne dura que quelques semaines.

Mais sa dernière rechute fût belle et bien sa dernière.

Parce que cette fois-là, pratiquement un an jour pour jour après la disparition de Sherlock, il eut la vision du détective.

Ce fût la fois de trop et il comprit rapidement qu'il fallait que cette bêtise cesse.

Parce que revoir Sherlock lui avait fait plus de mal que de bien….

Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne comprenne que ce qu'il prenait pour une vision n'en n'était pas une et que Sherlock n'était pas réellement mort.

Ce soir-là il descendit toute une bouteille mais c'était sa dernière dans de telles circonstances.

Les retrouvailles furent compliquées, mélange doux-amer de larmes, de confessions, d'amertume et de joie.

Mais Sherlock était _**vivant**_, et sur le long terme c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

XXXXX


End file.
